Sacrificing for what's right
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: Elliott meets his old friend Jason. Jason wants revenge on him for what they did years ago. With the help of his friends, he does succeed, but his victory carries a price.


**Okay, I've re-done this story because the old version I did was a rip-off to How to train your dragon. So, I'm doing a remake.**

 **These stories were inspired by my friend, GoldGuardian2418. Thank you :)**

Elliott and Jason belong to me. Rachel and Crystal belong the GoldGuardian2418. Blaze belongs the robotman25. Skylanders belongs to Activision.

Elliott was in the academy, laying on the couch. The dark gauntlet he had recently picked up had been helping him out on his adventures. Elliott looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now," Elliott said to himself.

"I'm sure they're playing around outside Elliott," Grave Clobber replied.

"Probably" Elliott got off the couch and walked over to a red curtain. "Echo will love it when she finds out about this"

"About what?" Chill asked. Elliott opened the curtains and showed everyone that he had hand-crafted in wings behind them. "She will definitely love them Elliott"

"I asked Mags to make them for her" Elliott replied. "She's always wanted to fly like Cynder and Spyro"

"Well, her birthday is tomorrow, now would be as good as time as any" Nightfall suggested.

"That would be perfect" Elliott agreed. He then closed the curtains and exited the academy, only to see someone in the distance. "What?"

"Rachel, who's that?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know sweetie, come on, get inside," Rachel led Crystal into the academy.

"Elliott Simmings!" The figure said.

"How does he know your name?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, he's probably someone I worked with, like you" Elliott answered.

Blaze looked at the figure and then suddenly felt uneasy. "Elliott, are you sure that's someone you worked with?"

"I don't know Blaze, I'll go see what he wants," Elliott said. He then started to walk up to the figure. It had knight's armour and a huge burning metal club with a light aura surrounding it. "Hold on a second,"

"Long time no see, 'friend'," the figure took off it's helmet, only to reveal that it was one of Elliott's childhood friends. Jason.

"Jason?" Elliott was shocked and surprised. Master Eon was too surprised to see Jason in Skylands again. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I get it Elliott, so you think that you, the Water/Dark portal master, is better than me, the Fire/Light portal master?" Jason boasted.

"Jason, are you ever going to get over that memory?" Elliott asked, a bit annoyed. "And besides, when did I ever boast about being better than you?"

"Elliott, Eon, you know this boy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm afraid we do Rachel" The guardian of Skylanders said sadly. "Jason was one of Elliott's childhood friends. Though when they first came to Skylands and Jason was taken away by Kaos, Elliott did help him, until Jason turned on him in the end. He had joined Kaos' team and wanted to fight by his side, Elliott stopped him and claimed that he would never let him take over Skylands. Jason thought that Elliott was boasting about how better he was than him, and after an epic battle, the two haven't seen each other for four years. Until now,"

"You got that right old man" Jason teased. "And now I shall be the better portal master than you Elliott!"

"I can't let that happen Jason, you will not tolerate with any of my friends, or the academy" Elliott shot back.

"Well then, it was nice knowing you" Jason whispered. He then slammed Elliott with his molten club. Elliott feel backwards got up slowly.

"All right, if that's how you want to play, then come on" Elliott wrapped Jason in the dark ropes from his gauntlet. Jason got free and rushed towards Elliott. Elliott rolled to the side and hid.

"What's wrong knight, afraid that I might crush you" Jason teased. "I've heard that smashers are stronger than knights"

Elliott was sweating and then he snuck up behind Jason and trapped him ink and ice. He then kept his distance.

"I'm sorry Jason, it had to end this way" Elliott holstered his scimitar and pushed, a now in a block of ice, Jason away from the academy. Little did he know, Jason started to melt the ice and then he grabbed Elliott by the throat.

"I should've killed you years ago, it would've been so easier to take the academy" Jason snapped. He then slammed Elliott onto the ground and held him in place. "You really think that I had much of a chance beating you last time, you honed your skills, thanks to your stupid brother"

"Daniel, was a great person once, he wasn't evil or anything" Elliott argued. "Unlike you, look at yourself, if only Tri-Tip could see you now"

Jason was burning with rage inside, he slammed the club down on Elliott, but he was stopped by his gauntlet. Elliott pushed Jason off him. Jason then whistled and what seemed to be a dragon, came to his aid.

The dragon was about the same height and looked like Elliott's girlfriend, Echo, only he was way more menacing. He had scars across his face and his whole body was red and brown.

"Clawface, show this squire how we handle our enemies" Jason ordered.

"With pleasure, Jason" Clawface said in a deep tone. He then charged at Elliott, only to be stopped by a high pitched, super-sonic scream. Elliott knew that scream anywhere, he looked to his right to see Echo with an angry look on her face.

"What, you really didn't think I would just leave you out by yourself did you?" Echo asked.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did" Elliott thanked. Clawface then charged at Echo and engaged battle with her. Elliott and Jason then circled around, glaring at each other.

"This is the last time you annoy me Simmings, no more allies, no more help" Jason stated.

"Help?" Elliott asked. "It seems like you're the one who needs that"

Jason then swung his club at Elliott, who dodged the incoming attack. Elliott then tripped Jason up and kicked him away. Jason got up and summoned a bright light. Elliott was blinded by it and was hit by the club, he was at the very edge of a cliff. If someone fell off that cliff, they'd freeze to death, quicker than a person with their clothes off in Antarctica. Elliott's face and body was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped. He felt weak, very weak

"Well, well, well, it seems that my childhood friend has been beaten" Jason smirked. "Maybe I should pat myself on the back, or give an applause to myself"

Jason laughed, whilst Elliott turned around to face him. Jason's laughing stopped quickly and then he glared at Elliott.

"No, I know how to reward myself" Jason whispered. He then slammed his club on Elliott's left leg, breaking it. Elliott groaned and held his leg in pain. "Let this be a lesson to you, Simmings"

Jason then got ready to push Elliott off the cliff.

"I'll make sure everyone knows that your death was quick" Jason laughed. Elliott then grabbed Jason's leg and broke it with his gauntlet. Jason then fell and dropped his club. Elliott then grabbed his throat and said.

"No, I am a knight, I never surrender, and smashers are not stronger than I am" Elliott spoke. "And as a friend once told me, 'Heroes always prevail'"

Elliott then threw Jason off the cliff and he froze to his demise. Elliott felt a bit regretful, but he still went with it. "I'm sorry"

Echo then ran up to Elliott and said.

"Elliott, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Jason broke my leg" Elliott explained.

"Ouch, don't worry, you'll still be alive, right?" Echo asked worriedly.

"Hopefully, I will be" Elliott replied. He then unexpectedly passed out.

"Oh no" Echo then dragged Elliott back to the academy.

A day passed, Elliott woke up in his bed, still feeling sore. He looked around and saw that the moon was shining in the dark abyss of the night. He then saw his left leg had been replaced with a bionic one.

"Well, I guess it'll have to do, it kinda adds more texture to my knighthood" Elliott said to himself. He got out of bed and fell, but he was saved by Echo. "Echo?"

"Thank Eon, you're alive" Echo was relieved. She then pecked Elliott on the lips. "Sorry about you're leg, Jason really did a number on it, it couldn't be able the heal"

"It's fine, at least I'm alive and breathing" Elliott replied. Elliott then remembered something. "Hey Echo, I have a present for you"

"Really?" Echo asked. Elliott nodded.

"Come with me" Elliott and Echo then walked to the academy and Elliott showed Echo her new wings. Echo gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Echo thanked tearfully and kissed Elliott. "I've always wanted to fly"

"How about we try it out now?" Elliott suggested. Echo was sqeauling with joy. Elliott installed the wings on her and they went outside. "Alright girl, you ready for your first flight?"

"Of course I am!" Echo shouted with glee. Elliott opened her wings and Echo flew a bit wonky ant first, but then she flew gracefully and swiftly. "Wow, never thought I'd be this good at my first attempt"

"Well, I can say that you are a natural" Elliott complimented, they then both flew into the night.


End file.
